The Death Keeper and the music
by Matsuru
Summary: Ichigo kurosaki, violinis berbakat yang tidak menyukai musik, bertemu dengan seorang gadis "death keeper" yang tertarik dengan musik,RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfict kedua saya untuk fandom bleach ! padahal fict sebelumnya aja belum selesai, udah bikin yang baru..hohohohoho..males nglanjutin soalnya..gomen ( _ _ )"

_**Disclaimer : Sampai kiamat bleach tetap punya tite kubo-sensei**_

_**Rate: T?**_

_**Genre: romance dan fantasy?**_

_**Warning : dari judulnya aja udah jelas ke gajeannya, abal, OOC, AU, TYPO**_

_**The Death Keeper and the music**_

**CHAPTER I**

"Kurosaki-kun ! " panggil seseorang dari kejauhan

Si pemilik nama berambut orange yang merasa dirinya di panggil segera menoleh ke sumber suara, di dapatinya seorang siswi yang menghampiri nya dengan terengah-engah

"ya, ada apa?" Tanya nya pada siswi tersebut

"anoo…tolong pertimbangkan lagi tawaran tentang bergabung di klub orke-… "

"maaf, aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa bergabung di klub orkestra, jadwalku sudah sangat padat, jadi sekali lagi maaf, aku tak bisa ikut" jawab si rambut orange memotong perkataan siswi tersebut dengan cepat

"kumohon kurosaki-san, kami butuh violinis yang berbakat sepertimu, walaupun kau tidak rutin datang ke ruangan klub tak masalah kok" sang siswi tetap memohon dengan keras

Si rambut orange tidak menjawab, kemudian ia menghela nafas dan berbalik meninggalkan siswi tersebut, si siswi berusaha mengejar, tetapi si rambut orange keburu menghilang di balik lorong-lorong gedung sekolah mereka

* * *

Kurosaki ichigo, pemuda berambut orange tersebut, adalah seorang violinis dari sebuah SMA bernama Karakura Music Academy, sekolah khusus musik di kota karakura yang berisi siswa-siswa elit dan berbakat dibidang musik dari SD sampai perguruan negri, tentunya ichigo juga termasuk kedalam jajaran pemusik elit dan berbakat itu, tidak heran kalau ia menjadi buruan klub-klub musik di Karakura Musik Academy, seperti klub orkestra, klub jazz, bahkan Karakura Academy Violinist Asociation, atau perkumpulan para violinis di karakura academy

Walaupun ia sangat berbakat dan di harapkan menjadi pemain biola kebanggaan keluarganya, ichigo **TIDAK MENYUKAI** musik, ia belajar musik dan biola semata karena didikan keluarga nya yang merupakan keluarga pemusik turun temurun, 15 tahun ia mengenal musik, selama itu pula ia mencoba menyukai hal itu, namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa menikmati alunan-alunan melodi yang di hasilkannya

Setelah ichigo berhasil kabur dari desakan siswi tadi, yang merupakan ketua klub orkestra yang berulang kali mengajaknya bergabung sebagai concert master, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, memulai segala aktivitas membosankannya setiap hari, di jejali materi-materi tentang musik dan segala hal lain yang berhubungan dengan 5 huruf itu

Kadang muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam dirinya, kenapa ia menuruti keluarganya yang berkeinginan agar dia menjadi violinis terkenal, tapi sekeras apapun ichigo berusaha menolak, dirinya tak mau lepas dengan yang namanya musik, seakan-akan ia memang ditakdirkan selalu berhubungan dengan hal yang tak di sukai nya itu

* * *

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi, ichigo segera mengemasi buku dan alat-alat tulisnya, siang itu kepalanya terasa benar-benar pusing, apalagi saat pelajaran sejarah musik dengan ukitake-sensei tadi, guru yang agak sakit-sakitan itu berbicara panjang lebar tentang _Pyotr llyich_ _Tchaikovsky_, menambah sakit kepalanya, peduli apa dia dengan _Tchaikovsky_, yang jelas ichigo ingin buru-buru pulang dan tidur

Di rumah keluarga kurosaki, sebuah rumah mewah yang mempunyai banyak pelayan, ichigo segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur setelah meminum satu tablet obat sakit kepala, ia memejamkan matanya agar bisa tertidur

Tapi tubuhnya tak menuruti keinginannya, matanya hanya terpejam selama 1 menit, ichigo yang frustasi segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya, karena sakit kepalanya sudah agak mendingan, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman rumah nya, sekalian bermain dengan anjing peliharaannya

"tuan muda ichigo, tuan besar berpesan pada saya untuk menyampaikan pada anda kalau jam 8 nanti ada pertemuan di kediaman keluarga ishida" Ujar salah satu pelayan kepercayaan keluarga kurosaki pada ichigo yang sedang menikmati afternoon tea nya di halaman belakang

"hmm…lalu?aku yang harus kesana mewakili ayah?" Tanya ichigo sebelum menyeruput teh nya

Pelayan itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan ichigo, "kapan ayah pulang?" Tanya ichigo lagi

"tuan besar tidak mengatakan kapan pastinya beliau akan pulang, mungkin dalam bulan ini" jawab si pelayan mantap

"oooh.." ichigo hanya menggumam singkat, kemudian ia meminum teh nya

Kurosaki isshin, ayah ichigo adalah konduktor yang merupakan seorang maestro terkenal dunia, banyak nya grup orkestra-orkestra seluruh dunia yang ingin memakai nya sebagai konduktor pertunjukan mereka membuatnya harus berpergian keluar negri meninggalkan anak-anak nya di jepang

Ichigo memaklumi profesi ayah nya tersebut, sehingga sudah biasa baginya menghadiri undangan-undangan yang seharusnya di hadiri ayahnya di wakilkan oleh dirinya, seperti undangan dari keluarga ishida tadi, salah satu pengusaha sukses di kota karakura

Pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit, ichigo bersiap-siap ke menghadiri pertemuan, ia memakai setelan jas hitam dengan dasi merah, rambut jabriknya di tata rapi sehingga ia makin tampak gagah, setelah 15 menit mempersiapkan diri, pukul setengah delapan tepat ia segera menuju rumah keluarga ishida

* * *

"waah..ternyata putra keluarga kurosaki, selamat datang ichigo! " seru ishida ryuuken, kepala keluarga ishida setelah melihat ichigo memasuki tempat berlangsungnya pertemuan, atau lebih tepatnya pesta keluarganya itu

Ichigo membungkukkan badannya "terima kasih atas undangan anda tuan, maaf, ayah saya tak bisa hadir, karena itu ayah mengutus saya kesini untuk mewakili nya" jelas ichigo sopan

"begitukah? Sayang sekali ya, padahal aku ingin meminta ayahmu menunjukkan kemampuannya memimpin grup musik yang sudah ku siapkan" ryuuken terlihat menyayangkan ketidak hadiran isshin seperti yang di katakan ichigo

"saya benar-benar minta maaf"

"tidak apa-apa kok, nah, silahkan menikmati pesta sepuas nya, ichigo"

"dengan senang hati" ichigo tersenyum menanggapi ajakan ryuuken, ia mengikuti penyelenggara pesta tersebut ke kerumunan para undangan yang terdiri dari eksekutif-eksekutif muda itu

Ichigo duduk di sofa dekat jendela, menikmati cocktail tanpa alkoholnya, memperhatikan nyonya-nyonya dan tuan-tuan berpakaian mewah, dan mau tidak mau mendengarkan alunan cello dan biola yang di mainkan para pemusik

Seorang pria berkumis menghampiri ichigo yang mulai merasa jenuh, "kurosaki ichigo bukan?" Tanya nya

Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya "ya?"

"ternyata benar kau putra isshin, masih ingat padaku?" Tanya nya lagi

Ichigo menatap pria berkumis itu, berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana mereka pernah bertemu, pria itu tersenyum karena sudah menduga ichigo tak mengenalnya, "aku sasakibe choujirou, teman lama ayahmu, waktu kau kecil kita pernah bertemu" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri

"aaah…paman choujirou" seru ichigo pura-pura ingat, padahal ia masih tak tahu siapa orang di depannya itu, "apa kabar?" tambahnya berbasa basi

"yah, baik, bagaimana dengan mu ichigo? Sekolahmu berjalan lancar?"

"begitulah, kemampuan ku semakin terasah"

"wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku boleh mendengar permainan mu?"

"eehh? Ichigo kaget akan permintaan sasakibe tadi

Sasakibe tersenyum "itu kalau kau tak keberatan"

Ichigo melihat keadaan sekelilingnya "eettto…aku tidak bawa biola" ujarnya beralasan

"kau bisa pinjam biola dari para pemusik" ryuuken yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang sasakibe masuk kedalam pembicaraan keduanya

"wah, ryuuken, ternyata kau juga mau mendengar permainan ichigo ya" timpal sasakibe

"suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa mendengar permaianan violinis jenius seperti ichigo di kediaman ku ini"

Ichigo yang mendapat dua desakan dari tuan rumah dan tamu kehormatan, mau tak mau menyetujui nya, ryuuken memberikan ichigo biola yang di pinjam dari salah satu pemusik, ichigo maju ke panggung para grup musik dan bersiap-siap untuk memainkan salah satu lagu yang di kuasainya

"baiklah saudara-saudara sekalian, mari kita dengarkan permainan spesial dari putra maestro dunia musik kurosaki isshin , yaitu kurosaki ichigo !" seru ryuuken memberitahu para tamu undangan dengan pengeras suara sebelum ichigo memulai permainanannya

Ichigo memilih memainkan fantasie orientale, karangan _henryk wieniawski,_ ia memainkan lagu tersebut dengan tepat, tak ada nada-nada yang melesat, tingkat akurasinya pun tinggi, mempertontonkan permainan tingkat tinggi yang mengundang decak kagum para tamu.

Riuh tepuk tangan pun membahana setelah ichigo menyelesaikan permainannya, satu-satunya yang membuatnya sedikit senang saat bermain musik adalah tepuk tangan para pendengar yang menyukai permainannya, ichigo memberi salam penghormatan dan turun dari panggung, berbagai macam pujian untuknya di katakan para tamu, ia hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya

* * *

Ichigo sampai di rumah keluarga kurosaki sekitar pukul 11 malam, ia segera mandi dan mengganti pakaian nya dengan baju tidur berwarna biru gelap bertuliskan angka 15, setelah berpakaian ia menuju meja belajarnya, berniat untuk mengerjakan PR matematika untuk besok.

Agar suasana sepi tak terasa betul di kamarnya, ichigo menyetel televisi sambil mengerjakan PR nya, ia menukar-nukar channel televisi sampai ,menemukan siaran yang bagus, karena tak kunjung mendapat siaran yang menarik, ichigo mematikan televisi dan konsentrasi pada PR nya saja

BRUUUAAKKK DUAAGGH BRUUKKK !

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari arah balkon kamar ichigo, ichigo yang kaget bukan main mendengar suara keras itu segera berlari ke arah pintu balkon, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengintip dari lubang kunci saja dulu sebelum memastikan "benda" apa yang menghantam balkon kamarnya, tetapi ichigo sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun disana.

"Awww….sakiiit" terdengar rintih kesakitan seseorang

"suara?" pikir ichigo curiga, insting nya segera berkerja dan menyimpulkan ada sesuatu yang tak beres, ia mengambil pemukul baseball yang tergeletak di dekatnya untuk mengantisipasi kejadian yang tak di inginkan

Ichigo segera membuka pintu balkon, "siapa disana !" teriaknya

Didapatinya seorang gadis bertubuh lebih kecil dari dirinya, berambut hitam dengan mata violet yang bersinar terang karena di sinari cahaya bulan, sesaat ichigo terpana melihat nya, "cantik" pikirnya, tapi ia buru-buru menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari otaknya

Ichigo menatap gadis itu tajam, "siapa kau !" hardiknya keras

bukannya terkejut karena hardikan ichigo, si gadis malah tersenyum lebar

"kau suka musik?"

TSUZUKU

ahhh...cerita macam apa ini...gaje sekali~~

saya bikin fict ini sambil nonton arakawa under the bridge, mungkin cerita ini juga ketularan kegajean arakawa -_-"

kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita2 lainnya yang bertema musik juga, itu hanya kebetulan, tapi ide cerita ini 100% murni imajinasi saya

minta review dong...hohohohoh~~~`


	2. Chapter 2

lanjut chapter II, happy reading !

_**Disclaimer : Sampai kiamat bleach tetap punya tite kubo-sensei**_

_**Rate: T?**_

_**Genre: romance dan fantasy?**_

_**Warning : dari judulnya aja udah jelas ke gajeannya, abal, OOC, AU, TYPO**_

_**The Death Keeper and the music**_

**CHAPTER II**

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik sampai 5 detik, tak ada respon dari ichigo

Gadis itu mengerutkan sebelah alisnya "hei, kau tidak dengar?"

"eeh? Apa?"

"aku tanya apa kau suka musik?" ujarnya mengulang pertanyaan

"ke…kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? dan lagi, siapa kau? Kenapa ada di balkon kamarku hah?"

Gadis misterius itu memperhatikan sekeliling tempat nya terjatuh, kemudian ia menatap ichigo, "ini kamarmu?" tanyanya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"tentu saja ! dan kutanya sekali lagi, KENAPA KAU ADA DI KAMARKU?" jawab ichigo setengah berteriak

"eeehh…itu,,,ada sedikit kecelakaan saat pendaratan…hahahaha"

"HAH?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar ichigo, "tuan muda, apa yang terjadi? saya mendengar suara keras dari kamar anda" seru seorang pelayan

"hei…ada orang aneh di ka-" ucapan ichigo terputus karena si gadis segera membungkam mulut ichigo dengan tangan kanannya "ssst…diam !" ujarnya memberi perintah

Ichigo menepis tangan mungil si gadis, "apa-apaan kau !"

"kalau kau tak memberitahu keberadaan ku disini, aku tak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu !"

"hah? Memang nya aku peduli dengan mu? hei..pelayan! usir orang gila ini da-.."

Kali ini kedua tangan nya yang menutup mulut ichigo, "kumohon ! nanti akan kujelaskan !"

"tuan muda? Anda ada di dalam?" panggil si pelayan sekali lagi sambil mengetuk pintu lebih keras karena tak ada jawaban dari kamar ichigo

Ichigo berusaha melepas tangan gadis itu dari wajahnya, tapi si gadis tetap kokoh menutup mulut ichigo sampai ichigo memberi persetujuan untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaan nya di kamar ichigo

Karena hampir tak bisa bernafas, dan entah kenapa ia tak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan tangan gadis itu, ichigo akhirnya menyerah, "baik ! baik ! aku tak kan memberitahu ! sekarang lepaskan tangan mu!"

Si gadis dengan patuh melepaskan tangannya, "sekarang tolong katakan pada orang di luar itu untuk pergi"

"hhhhhh…" ichigo terlihat kesal, kemudian ia menuju pintu keluar kamar untuk menemui si pelayan

"tuan muda, ada apa?" tanya si pelayan khawatir ketika kepala orange ichigo muncul dari balik pintu

"aku tak apa-apa, tadi tanpa sengaja pemukul baseball ku terlempar ke pintu saat aku mengayunkannya" jawab ichigo asal

Wajah si pelayan memperlihatkan kelegaan karena mendengar alasan ichigo yang 'maksa' tadi, "kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke bawah, selamat tidur tuan muda" ujar si pelayan

Setelah si pelayan kembali ke lantai satu, ichigo menutup pintu dan menuju tempat si gadis yang masih berdiri di pintu balkon, kemudian ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan menatap tajam si gadis

"baiklah, sekarang penjelasan apa yang kau punya?kenapa kau ada di balkon ku? Dari mana kau berasal? DAN SIAPA KAU?" ichigo menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan dengan memberi penekanan pada pertanyaan "siapa kau"

"hei..jangan bertanya sekaligus begitu, aku bingung menjawabnya !"

"jelaskan sekarang, atau aku akan panggil pelayan !" ancam ichigo

si gadis yang sedikit takut dengan ancaman ichigo dan tatapan mata pembunuhnya akhirnya tak bisa mengelak, "baik..baik..uhmmm…aku berasal dari sebuah tempat bernama beyond the site, disana tinggal para makhluk yang di sebut orang-orang sebagai death keeper, kau tahu?" jelas nya panjang lebar pada ichigo

"apa? Death keeper?"

Si gadis menganggukkan kepalanya "ya! death keeper atau penjaga kematian, kami menjaga takdir kematian yang sudah di tentukan oleh kami-sama !"

Ichigo menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti atau tak percaya "hahaha..lelucon macam apa itu?"

"aku tak bercanda! Death keeper memang ada dan kau harus mempercayainya !

"memangnya aku bisa percaya? Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau bodohi dengan lelucon tak masuk akal seperti itu !"

"sudah kubilang itu bukan lelucon jeruk busuk !" tanpa sadar si gadis menaikkan volume suaranya serta emosi nya yang juga ikut naik

"apa? Jeruk busuk katamu? beraninya kau mengatai ku jeruk busuk!" ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya karena emosinya juga terpancing gara-gara di katai sebagai jeruk busuk, "kalau begitu tunjukkan bukti kalau perkataanmu tadi bukan hanya bualanmu saja!" teriak ichigo sambil menunjuk si gadis

"akan kubuktikan!"

Ichigo tersenyum menantang, "heh, tunjukkan padaku !"

"dengar ya, jeruk gagal panen, kami para death keeper mempunyai sayap api, jadi akan kutunjukkan pada kedua mata mu itu kalau aku benar-benar death keeper !"

Tiba-tiba sepasang sayap muncul dari punggung si gadis. Sayap besar yang terbuat dari api berwarna biru, mata ichigo seketika terbelalak di ikuti dengan refleks tubuhnya yang mundur ke belakang

"sa…sayap?"

Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah gadis itu karena melihat reaksi ichigo, "bagaimana jeruk? Sekarang kau masih berani bilang kalau aku bercanda?"

"hhph..heh…hehehe…hahahahahaha"

"kenapa kau tertawa?" si gadis heran melihat ichigo yang mendadak tergelak

Ichigo memegang keningnya, seperti sedang berpikir keras, "baiklah, aku percaya sekarang" imbuhnya tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia tak bisa membantah bukti yang di berikan gadis itu, mau tak mau ia harus percaya

Si gadis menghela nafas kelegaan, ichigo duduk di tempatnya semula, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia memandangi si gadis dari bawah sampai atas, "kau bilang kalau death keeper itu menjaga takdir kematian manusia, menjaga dari apa?"

Sejenak death keeper itu terdiam, ". . . . menjaga takdir kematian dari apapun yang bisa mengubahnya "

Lagi-lagi ichigo tak mengerti, "memang nya siapa yang bisa mengubahnya?"

"ya. . .makhluk itu di sebut sebagai kontraktor jiwa, mereka memberi kehidupan kedua bagi manusia yang tak ingin kematian menjemputnya, dengan imbalan jiwa manusia tersebut, tapi tentu saja itu bertentangan dengan takdir kematian yang sudah di gariskan oleh kami-sama, dan tak ada yang boleh mengubahnya! karena itulah death keeper berusaha mencegah hal itu terjadi" jelas si gadis panjang lebar

Ichigo serasa tak percaya mendengar penjelasan si gadis, ia menganggap kalau makhluk-makhluk seperti death keeper, kontraktor jiwa atau apapun itu hanya cerita fiksi yang ada di dalam komik, tapi siapa sangka kalau malam ini ia akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka

"lalu..kenapa death keeper sepertimu ada di dunia manusia?"

Tiba-tiba si gadis tersenyum malu-malu, "anu..itu..aku datang kesini untuk mendengarkan ciptaan manusia yang menurutku sangat indah, yaitu musik "

"ap..apa?death keeper ini menyukai..musik?" batin ichigo kaget

"sekarang aku sedang mencari orang yang menyukai musik seperti ku, aku ingin dia mengajariku semua tentang musik, dan bracelet ini..." si gadis menunjukkan bracelet berwarna silver di pergelangan tangan kanannya pada ichigo, "bracelet ini menuntunku kepada orang yang juga menyukai musik, dan benda ini menunjukkan kalau orang itu adalah kau !" lanjutnya dengan bersemangat

Ichigo segera menarik baju si gadis dan menyeretnya keluar, "tunggu! apa yang kau lakukan! kenapa kau mengusirku?" si gadis memberontak supaya ichigo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari bajunya

"maaf, kau salah orang" ujar ichigo dengan nada dingin

"tidak! Aku tidak salah! bracelet ini pasti menunjukkan orang yang benar !"

"salah! Kalau kubilang salah ya salah! Kukatakan padamu death keeper, AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI MUSIK SEPERTI YANG KAU DAN GELANG ANEH MU ITU KIRA !"

Si gadis terkejut dengan ucapan ichigo, "aa,,apa? Jadi orang itu bukan kau?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari baju si gadis, "kalau kau sudah mengerti, sekarang keluar dari kamarku dan carilah orang lain, karena orang itu bukan aku "

"tapi..aku tidak bisa mencari orang lain lagi, sebab jika ada yang mengetahui jati diriku selain orang yang di tunjuk oleh bracelet ini, aku bisa di tarik kembali ke beyond the site !"

"aku tak peduli!" ujar ichigo cuek

"kau harus peduli! Karena kau orang yang sudah di pilih bracelet-ku, pokoknya kau harus ajari aku tentang musik! aku juga tak peduli apa kau suka musik atau tidak!" balas si gadis emosi

"tidak!" ichigo tetap pada pendiriannya

"harus!" si gadis tak mau kalah

"tidak!"

"harus!"

"tidak! tidak! tidak!"

"harus! harus! harus!"

"kubilang aku tidak mau…pendek !"

"pendek katamu? kau bilang aku pendek? Dasar jeruk busuk, wortel busuk, tak bertanggung jawab, membusuk kau sana !"

"apaa?"

"apa? Kau mau apa hah?"

"graaa! gyaa!$#%$%^%&*^(()*(&$&%#$!$#%^$&^%&*%^&#%$#!"

"apaa! !&^%&^$*&()$**($$_+($+_$)(+_**%^&%!"

...

...

…..

Lebih kurang selama dua menit ichigo dan si gadis death keeper adu mulut, saling ejek tanpa ada satu pun yang mau mengalah, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti karena sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk perlawanan

"kumohon..ajari aku!" pinta si gadis dengan amat memelas pada ichigo

"kau belum menyerah juga heh?"

"kalau aku bisa, aku sudah pergi mencari orang lain, tahu! Aku juga tidak mau memohon-mohon seperti ini padamu!"

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kelihatan nya ia frustasi menghadapi si death keeper yang masih tetap ngotot, "hhhhh…baiklah…aku akan mengajarimu" ujarnya menyerah

Senyum penuh kebahagian segera muncul di wajah si gadis, "terima kasih banyak!" spontan ia memeluk ichigo, ichigo yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dirinya di peluk segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan si gadis, kelihatan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya

"ngomong-ngomong, nama-mu siapa? Aku ichigo, kurosaki ichigo" ichigo bertanya sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya

Si gadis kelihatan bingung atas pertanyaan ichigo, "aku tidak punya nama" jawab nya ragu-ragu

"eh? Lalu kau di panggil dengan sebutan apa?"

Gadis tanpa nama itu berpikir sejenak, "aku biasa di panggil xxxxx, tapi kadang-kadang ada yang memanggilku _Mozart, Schubert, Chopin , Ravel _bahkan _Beethoven !"_

"tunggu! Kenapa kau di panggil dengan nama komposer terkenal semua?"

"belakangan ini aku sering memperkenalkan diriku pada death keeper yang lain dengan nama komposer-komposer itu..hahahaha" si gadis tertawa dengan ringan tanpa beban

Ichigo sweatdrop di tempat

"kau bisa panggil aku _Beethoven_ saja!" seru si gadis, "eh…mungkin lebih baik panggil aku _ravel_, kedengarannya lebih keren…tunggu.._mozart_ juga bagus, lebih berkharisma…" si gadis sibuk sendiri dengan nama panggilannya

Ichigo menghela nafas putus asa, "hmm…kalau begitu, namamu 'rukia', mulai sekarang kau ku panggil rukia "

Gadis itu menatap ichigo, "rukia?" tanya nya

"nama itu berasal dari 'hayase rukia" pianis jenius kebanggaan jepang 15 tahun lalu" ujar ichigo menjelaskan

"benarkah? Aku boleh memakai nama itu?" ungkap si gadis tak percaya

"yah..tentu saja, itu lebih baik daripada aku harus memanggil mu _Beethoven_ atau _Mozart_ "

Kini sang death keeper pun memiliki nama baru, rukia benar-benar bahagia dengan nama itu, apalagi yang memberinya nama adalah orang yang ia "kira mencintai musik dari hati" seperti dirinya.

nah, bagaimana selanjutnya kehidupan ichigo si violinis jenius yang tidak menyukai musik setelah bertemu dengan rukia si death keeper yang menyukai musik, tunggu chapter III nya!

TSUZUKU

Fuuih...akhirnya selesai juga chapter II nya, biar kisah ini gaje tapi saya tetep berniat untuk ngelanjutinnya, makasih buat yang review, walau sedikit tapi itu udah cukup buat ngasih semangat saya untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya..

RnR?


End file.
